


The Ring of Doom

by Michaela18



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela18/pseuds/Michaela18
Summary: A ridiculous, cringeworthy and raunchy story about mass testing in Dauntless...
Kudos: 2





	The Ring of Doom

_**This story was created as a result of emailing SparklingDust4612 a news article I knew she could appreciate as she shares my sense of humour. Long story short: we came up with the idea of creating a story each, based on said article. Unfortunately she emailed me today, putting her own version on permanent hiatus and telling me to not postpone posting my contribution any longer as it has been finished for a while.** _

_**Stella, this is for you!** _

* * *

**Tris POV**

"Tris, do you have a moment?"

I look up from where I was engrossed in my report from the infirmary to where Max is standing in my doorway.

"Sure! Come in," I offer, putting a bookmark on the page I was reading and closing the file.

"I won't keep you for long. Erudite wants to see everyone this afternoon," Max starts, and I raise my eyebrow on question. "All leaders, the whole council," he adds, and my breath hitches in surprise at hearing this.

"What happened," I ask.

"I don't know." Max shrugs his shoulders. "Jeanine called me herself, on my personal line, requesting everyone to be there by three in the afternoon. She said she'll explain when we get there."

It is standard practice to have one assistant call the other and then be connected, not wasting time doing it yourself. For Jeanine, the anal retentive stickler for rules to circumvent all the pomp she insisted on begs to ask the question how serious the issue really is.

I don't ask any of the questions that are burning within me and instead go for the one Max can actually answer.

"Are we taking the truck or the train?"

Air is whooshing out between Max's clenched teeth.

"Fuck it! We'll take the truck; we will be more mobile this way," he declares. "Two fifteen in the maintenance yard," he adds before turning on his heel and walking out of my office.

I stare after him for a while, my mind busy conjuring up all the different scenarios that could be responsible for Jeanine summoning everyone who has something to say in Chicago.

The sound of a new email arriving breaks me out of my haze and I finally get back to work.

…

The assembly hall is crowded, there is no other word for it, and the noise level is deafening. Where usually everyone is calm and collected, hoping to display the superiority of his or her faction, today there is chaos. People are talking in small groups, people are moving from group to group and the anxiety is palpable.

Jeanine is nowhere to be found but her assistants are busy setting up the stage. It is almost three so it won't be long, Jeanine is always on time.

"Let's take a seat," Max suggests and nods towards the far side of the semicircle.

As one we move and settle down, an apparent silent sign for everyone else to find seats and get ready to hear some answers.

The room goes quiet and as if it was her queue, Jeanine enters the room, ascends the stairs and walks across the stage to the waiting podium and microphone.

"Good afternoon, thank you all for coming at such short notice," she starts without the usual 'I am better than you' smirk on her face. "Apologies for taking you away from your faction but I received some troubling news I need to share with everyone." Jeanine pauses and looks around the crowd, taking in the expectant faces. "As you might know we had some issues with our water supply as of late. The inspection of the treatment plant concluded this morning and it was reported back to me that the chemicals we use to repurpose the water for consumption where wrongly dispersed." Murmurs are starting throughout the room but Jeanine pushes on. "The chemicals that were added were all either insufficient or a multiple of the original value which, in combination, can cause a multitude of health issues for everyone. We looked at the numbers added to the water and created a list of at least eleven health issues we must check everyone for. The water currently leaving the plant is cleared for consumption but we urge every faction to flush their pipes and drain all holding tanks. We are currently working on the correct diagnostic tests and we will be in contact so all medical departments can start testing members and dependents as soon as possible," Jeanine concludes and there is utter silence for a few moments.

"Are you saying our members were poisoned?" Marcus Eaton is the first to speak up.

"In a sense, yes," Jeanine admits. "We are not talking about an immediately visible poisoning like when someone eats gone off or wrongly prepared food. It is more comparable to arsenic or lead where you need repeated exposure in enough quantities."

"Will there be casualties," Johanna pipes up.

"We hope to prevent this by having every single individual living here checked," Jeanine explains.

"What about the animals," another Amity speaks up.

"The veterinary department will need to take a look at our data, so far we have only worked on the risk for humans…."

"There is a risk for humans when they eat the cow that drank the water," the same man interrupts Jeanine.

"We will send the data as soon as we conclude this meeting," Jeanine promises.

"What about the Factionless," Father asks.

"They will be looked after," Jeanine almost growls.

"When?" Father is not giving up easily.

"When we know what we will be doing," Jeanine answers and quickly calls on Jack Kang, who couldn't stay seated, and had jumped to his feet. "Jack?!"

"How long did the water mistreatment go unnoticed?"

Ooh, go get her Jack!

"Long enough…" The background noise turns into a deafening roar. "Six weeks," Jeanine concedes and her cheeks turn pink. This is a sight I have never seen before. Jeanine has lost control and got embarrassed in front of the whole city.

"Six weeks," Max shouts from beside me.

"Max," I say quietly, putting my hand on his.

"What?!" He turns to glare at me.

"We need to get this meeting back on track so we can get started on cleaning our water supply," I remind him gently.

"Fuck! I hate it when you are right," he grumbles after a moment. "Everyone shut up," he shouts loudly and Eric turns to stare at him with his mouth slightly open in surprise. "We need to get the information and then go home and get started on those pipes!"

His words resonate with the crowd and once more the volume comes down drastically.

"Jeanine, what's next," Max asks, and Jeanine throws him a grateful look before speaking up again.

"We need to flush the pipes, empty the water tanks and inform all medical centers to get ready for mass testing. Details will be sent as soon we have them, hopefully by tonight," she adds. "My personal assistant will be on standby to answer questions or give people direct contact numbers. We will get this sorted but we need to work in coordination with each other," she concludes and then walks briskly off the stage.

She is immediately swarmed by people.

"Let's go," Max orders, and we are the only ones leaving the room.

"Eric, call maintenance from the lobby and have them start on the water supply," Max orders as soon as it is just us.

"Veronica, call the kitchen and ask them to stop preparing dinner. We need to have a doctor come and talk to them about what can be used and what needs to be changed for today, Tris."

"On it," I say and turn to make my way to a free phone to alert my department to the issue at hand.

"Infirmary, Marlene speaking," Marlene greets me.

"Marlene, Tris here. Is Hector in," I ask without the normal pleasantries.

"Yes, just a sec," she states, and I hear the receiver being put down on her desk.

I play with a loose thread on my sleeve while I wait, thankfully it is not for long.

"Tris," I hear Hector say into the phone.

"The water filtration system was faulty for the last six weeks. I need you to go into the kitchen and tell them what they can use for dinner. We are getting the pipes flushed and tanks emptied as soon as possible. Inform your staff, make a list of what needs to be checked and taken out of circulation and call Jeanine's assistant for any information you need. If she doesn't have it she is tasked with giving you the contact details for who has the answer. Any questions?" I take a deep breath.

"Is the water poisoned," he asks simply.

"Not with once off lethal doses but prolonged exposure issues. I don't know much more than that. The new supply can be used but we need to know how to clean up properly. Maybe someone can call maintenance to guide them through a proper decontamination once we know what chemicals were involved," I suggest.

"Leave it with me, just get your ass over here ASAP."

With that the call disconnects and I go and look for my fellow leaders.

…

Max is waiting by the car and one by one we join him. Lance is the last one and off we go.

"Update," Max requests once we are on our way.

"Hector will get all medical staff briefed, help the kitchen and advise maintenance on how to properly decontaminate everything once we know which chemicals are involved. I will know more when we get back," I jump in.

"Maintenance is going to empty what they can and will wait for further instructions before reopening our water supply," Eric adds.

"The kitchen is going to sort through our food supply and will fix meals accordingly," Veronica chimes in.

"The crèche will contact the infirmary in regards to baby food and let all parents know about the water issues and what doctors advise in regards to food," Lance takes his turn. "The older dependents should be fine but I am getting reports on any illnesses or physical complaints from the last six weeks from the principals. The emails should be there when we get back. The infirmary will receive copies," Lance adds.

I always thought he had the easy task, dealing with the children's needs, but now I am realising the huge responsibility he has for thousands of young lives.

"We will evaluate all deliveries on a case by case basis but we will rely on Hector's team to do so," Veronica admits.

"Okay," Max sighs. "We have a plan and we get as much done. It now all depends on how fast Erudite can give us details." Max rubs his hand over his face. "I hate not being able to jump into action," he grumbles and we all hear him loud and clear.

…

I haven't slept much for the last five days. Hector came through for us and got the information he needed to advise us and help every department involved.

It was a herculean task to clean all pipes and tanks but Hector found it necessary so we did.

We deployed trucks to bring water barrels directly from the water treatment plant while we worked and the faction of the brave showed it could also be the faction of the patient. I honestly expected complaints, grumbling and outright defiance but to my utter astonishment everyone understood things needed to be done properly for the sake of all.

Then Erudite came through with different testing regimes. We started with the children and just finished the women. Now we have to get started on the men and I just know this is going to break me.

The infirmary is my responsibility, the domain I am tasked to ensure is working and keeping Dauntless safe. So I am the one supervising all the testing, keeping up with paperwork and helping out where needed.

"Are you ready," Marlene asks while we are getting the rooms set up for the day.

"No, but I will do whatever it takes to make them take those damned tests, even if I have to shove a box of swabs up their asses," I admit with a deep sigh.

"Bribery and distraction usually works," Marlene soothes.

"For over a thousand men?" I laugh humourlessly.

"Just promise them some Dauntless cake for when they are done."

"Is waiting in the observation rooms," I admit.

"Where to next," Marlene asks when we have all the rooms in the infirmary stocked.

"The medial room in the cell block and the fear simulation rooms, then we will need to bring enough for two hundred exams to the maintenance yard. Someone will bring it over to the infirmary by the fence and wait to take the samples directly to Erudite."

Gosh, nobody would believe the planning that went into this mass testing.

"See you later," Marlene shouts while she hurries back to where she is rostered at the infirmary. I am heading back to the fear simulation rooms which we are using to increase our testing capability as they are well equipped for this kind of scenario.

…

"Tris," Hector greets me in the hallway. "We will be working together while Aaron and Sue take room two. Jack and Rex will man the third room." While he is talking everyone comes out into the hallway to listen to Hector. "As you know we decided to use these rooms for the younger members who never had to go for this kind of invasive exam before. I do expect objections and some trouble. Tris is here to help me but you can call on her to assist any time. I got permission to recall and sedate any member who refuses to get tested today, remind them of this fact as you see fit. We don't want those tested to scare away those waiting so we will use the back entrance where we have several guards waiting to escort them to the observation rooms. You know what needs to be done to test today's males; go set up, we have not much time before the first ones show up," Hector concludes the impromptu prep talk.

"Ready," he asks me.

"No," I admit. "They'll hate me," I voice my fears.

"No more than they do me when I call them in for their routine check ups. They will be fine once they get their heads around the fact that we need to test them to ensure there will be no lasting health effects. Have faith in our members," he encourages and walks ahead of me into the room.

I take a deep breath, mentally steeling myself, and follow Hector into our assigned room.

"Here is our list!" Hector throws me a clipboard he had been looking at and I catch it with ease. While he turns to get his gloves and swabs positioned the way he likes I look down at the list in my hands with horror.

"No," I exclaim. "Hector, we need to trade that list," I demand, and he just grins at me.

"I am the head of the infirmary and you are the leader tasked with looking after my department. We need to take those nobody else will want to test today," he explains calmly.

"Do you honestly believe any of them will want me in the room," I voice my biggest concern.

"They don't have a choice. I selected all those I expect trouble from. Deal with it like the leader you are, Tris. Be brave," he chuckles and turns back to his trolley full of goodies.

I am mumbling and grumbling but deep down I know he is right. I just wish that half of the people on my list were anywhere else….

"Time is up," Hector announces cheerfully and pushes me out the door to greet our first patient.

Ten difficult and unwilling members later I finally look up to see someone who I really don't mind forcing to participate.

"Peter," I greet, and he grins at me. Oh, you just wait and see.

I smirk at him. "This way!" I gesture towards the open door beside me.

Peter struts into the room and I close and lock the door. Hector winks at me when Peter whirls around upon hearing the locks engage.

"Peter, thank you for joining us today," Hector greets him. "As you know the contaminated water forced us to test every single member for a number of health issues, now it is your turn. I am going to start by taking your measurements and your blood pressure."

Hector motions towards the scale and gets to work while I put the data into Peter's profile. After Hector checks Peter's gums and fingers he gets ready to drop the bomb.

"Please go behind the screen and undress from the waist down," he instructs, and turns away from Peter to his beloved tray. He doesn't need to check anything, it is a delay tactic he used on everyone today.

"What," Peter stutters.

"Please go behind the screen and undress from the waist down," Hector repeats, not once stopping his hands or lifting his head.

Peter hesitates for a moment before he opens his mouth.

"Stiff has to go if I do that," he demands.

"Tris is our leader and here to assist me with anything I need while testing our members. She will be professional and not utter a word of what is occurring in this room. Go get undressed or we will do it for you!" Hector drops the pleasantries and shows Peter how dauntless he can be.

Peter slowly walks behind the screen and then he takes his sweet time.

"Ready," Hector asks cheerfully.

"No," Peter growls but comes out from behind the screen nonetheless.

"Please take a seat on the chair."

Hector motions to the chair we all sat in during our fear sims.

In slow motion Peter walks over, covering himself with his hands.

"What I need you to do now is lean back and lift your legs over the arm rest so I can check your prostate before we take a sample," Hector explains and Peter jumps back to his feet.

"No fucking way," he exclaims, trying to walk past us and back to where his clothes are behind the screen.

We have been through this already ten times today so we are ready to grab Peter before he can pass us.

"The exam doesn't take long and it is necessary to check on your prostate. You will barely feel the swab go in afterwards and you will be out of here in a few minutes if you just let us do our jobs," Hector states.

"Is this some sick joke? Are you punishing me for making your life difficult during initiation?" Peter turns on me.

"You are not the first man who went through this. In fact you are the eleventh today…."

"Are you fucking serious," Peter screeches.

"For god's sake. Just let us get this over with," I beg.

"How about you strip and watch me test you…" Peter starts and gets a slap in the face from Hector.

"Tris got tested with all the other women yesterday. No issues with any of them," Hector growls. "I would recommend you stop insulting your leader and let us test you. One more derogatory comment about Tris and you will be ending in a cell and get tested over there after they sedate you," Hector warns and Peter swallows hard.

I can see him bite his lip in order to stay quiet and slowly he backs away until he hits the chair.

"Don't you dare look," Peter warns me and I smile at him.

"Nothing to see anyway," I smirk, eyeing his crotch that he accidentally exposed with open derision on my face.

Peter curses under his breath but Hector and I ignore him because he is doing what we asked of him and some of the others we had before him were way worse.

Hector lubes up his finger and gently pushes against Peter's anus, slowly working his way in.

Peter whimpers and after all he put me through it is music to my ears.

Hector takes unusually long but I am holding back on questioning him just yet.

"Just a moment, Peter. I know the pressure must be uncomfortable for you and I would normally be done by now but I think your prostate might be abnormal so I am going to check a few things while I am here," Hector finally speaks up.

Peter only grunts in reply, his eyes are firmly shut and his face is crunched up.

"Tris, can you grab some tissues and maybe one of the disposable towels," Hector requests.

I quickly grab everything he needs and move around the chair so I can see both him and Peter.

"What do you need me to do next," I ask calmly as I watch Peter's eyes shoot open and he screams loudly in horror.

"Just open the towel and wrap it around Peter's penis."

I don't want to be anywhere near Peter's dick and Peter seems to wholeheartedly share that sentiment. Doesn't matter what I want though, so I quickly shove one end of the towel under his twitching flesh and fold it over the top.

"Relax," Hector admonishes Peter.

"I can't with your finger in my ass," Peter screams at Hector full force.

"Just give up and focus on your breathing," Hector coaches his unwilling patient.

I can see Hector's hand move and Peter moans and groans while keeping up cursing Hector, myself and everyone else beneath the sun.

There is a deep guttural moan leaving Peter's mouth and I can see the towel change colour where moisture saturates the fabric. Did Hector just make Peter ejaculate?!

"That wasn't so hard now, was it? It seems to be in working order but I would like to keep an eye on your prostate. The swelling is abnormal and I will need to check you again every three months depending on today's test results," Hector states while slowly pulling his finger out.

Hector dumps the gloves and dons on a new pair.

"I am sure you won't feel a thing," Hector repeats while he opens a fresh swab and dips it into the saline solution.

He is quick and efficient, and before Peter knows it Hector is dropping the cut off tip of the swab into the test tube I am holding open for him.

"Done," Hector declares but Peter doesn't move.

"Here," I state quietly and push the wad of tissues I got earlier into Peter's hand before purposely turning to the computer.

I can hear Hector walk around and finally I hear Peter shuffle back behind the curtain.

He takes a while before he re-emerges, never once meeting my eyes.

"This way," I say, opening the door to the hallway we use as exit. "Someone will bring you into the observation room. There are drinks and also some cake. You need to stay there for at least fifteen minutes before you can go back. Someone from the infirmary will contact you if your sample shows anything and when you are due your next check," I say with enough compassion to make him believe me that I didn't get some sick joy out of today's events.

Peter nods and shuffles past me, his gait is abnormal and it takes me a moment to realise he is waddling with his legs spread further apart.

I close the door and lean against it, taking a deep, calming breath before I dare look at Hector.

"What the fuck was that for," I ask.

"What," Hector looks at me innocently.

"Ten people were simply asked to bend over the chair and then you ask Peter to lean back and spread his legs like he was due a gynaecological exam," I accuse.

"He should have simply watched how he talked to his superiors but it turned out well because I really did not want to wipe semen off the floor today," Hector retorts.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He did have swollen glands and needs to be rechecked depending on today's results. We need to look at the amount of men presenting with similar issues, cross reference personal life and work, and see if there is a pattern or if Peter was just lucky we checked when we did," Hector explains.

"Okay,' I agree and don on a pair of gloves myself to clean the towel and tissues before wiping down the seat.

"Ready whenever you are," Hector quips and I check my list.

"Come on," I groan when I see the next name. Hector just laughs.

"Four," I call when I open the door.

He comes in without hesitation.

"Hello Four," Hector greets him with sincere delight. "As you know the contaminated water forced us to test every single member for a number of health issues, now it is your turn. I am going to start by taking your measurements and your blood pressure."

And with that Hector goes through the same spiel until we get to the point where he sends them to undress.

"Four, I am going to be honest. Next is a prostate exam. It is invasive and if you want to I can give you a mild sedative," Hector offers.

"Uh," Tobias clears his throat. "Can I have more details," he asks quietly.

"Of course. I need you to undress from the waist down, bend over the chair, if possible, and I will slowly insert a lubed up finger into your anus. I need to search for your prostate and probe it gently to check the size and the presence of any abnormalities. It shouldn't take long if you can relax but when this is done I need to take a sample by simply inserting a swab about two inches deep. You shouldn't feel much after the prostate exam and I personally don't see any issues. Are you okay with me proceeding?"

"Yeah, that will be alright," Tobias states and, without another word, goes behind the curtain.

I look at Hector in question but he mouths 'later' before waving me closer and adding 'distract him as much as you can'. I nod to show I understand.

Tobias comes back and I make sure to look at his face only until he reaches the chair. Then I walk around so I can face him while not really seeing what Hector is doing.

"Ready?"

"Uh huh," Tobias grunts and I start my mission.

"So," I start off and he looks at me. "We are entering uncharted territory…."

His face is telling me what he doesn't say: what the fuck are you talking about?!

"Deep, dark space," I continue and wink at him. "The final frontier…." The incredulous look increases. "… to boldly go where no man has gone before…."

Hector is laughing by now and even Tobias is trying very hard to not show I am getting to him.

"….it's mission: to explore strange new worlds…." I go on and I am about to say more when Hector wheezes out "I am done but don't stop for my sake, Tris!"

"Nah, we are done," I declare and turn around to give Tobias some privacy.

"So, who is the Star Trek fan," Hector asks loudly.

"Four is but I got quite hooked myself," I admit.

"Interesting," Hector mumbles but I ignore it.

Tobias emerges shortly after and I tell him the same I told everyone else before I open the backdoor.

"Okay, you need to explain your complete turnaround to me," I say when the door is closed and I know Tobias can't hear me anymore.

"Four was just on my list because of his abusive past," Hector admits.

"How many people in this faction do know about this," I grumble, annoyed with so many people in the know but not one doing anything about Marcus.

"Without his consent we can't do a thing but look after his mental and physical health. He is an adult and our hands are bound until he releases us. He may never be ready to do so but we will take care of him the best we can," Hector explains, knowing exactly what I must be thinking, and although I don't like it I accept it. "It's lunchtime, so let's clean up and take a well deserved break,

Hector adds and I do feel like I am starving.

Together with everyone else we head to the cafeteria and enjoy a quiet lunch before heading back.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Hector claps his hands and everyone groans.

"How can you be so chipper," Sue asks. "I feel wrecked just from listening to all those men curse me out and the day is not even over yet."

"Well, I learned new curses but I hope I will be able to use some this afternoon just to shock them into silence," I quip and they all turn to look at me.

"Well, well, if it isn't the quiet ones," Rex drawls.

"Oh, shut up, you clearly have never worked with Tris before," Aaron jumps to my defence.

"Children, stop bickering and prepare for an exciting afternoon," Hector exclaims, and with one good laugh we all enter our respective rooms.

"Who's next," Hector enquires, and I groan when I see the next two names on my list.

"Uriah first and then Zeke."

"Oh goodie. Any people you owe some payback?"

Hmmmm, interesting!

I scan the list and when I come to the last name I grin.

"Do you think you could leave me here after you did the last exam?"

Hector comes over and peeks at my list.

"As long as I am not out of job tomorrow I can do that for you. Any preference in regards to his treatment?"

"No repeat of Peter unless necessary," I start while thinking things over. "How is your knowledge of literature," I ask when an idea comes to mind.

"I was born Erudite," he reminds me.

"Doesn't mean you are keen on reading. Did you come across Tolkien?"

"Yes…" Hector hedges.

"You can join in the fun if you want," I offer without saying much more.

"Time is up. Let Uriah in, I have a feeling that he was the one who defiled my office the other day…."

"Eww! Uri and Marlene had sex in your office," I follow up.

"Well, someone did and nurse Marlene was on shift so it is the most logical conclusion."

"Do whatever you want, I am just here to support you," I remind him while winking.

"The perfect leader," he praises, and I finally open the door and call Uriah in.

Just like before, Hector goes through his routine but I can see that he is a bit more touchy feely with Uriah who looks rather uncomfortable as we progress.

Instead of asking Uriah to go and undress behind the curtain, Hector simply leads Uriah to the chair just like he lead him to the scale and blood pressure monitor.

Instead of asking him to sit he pushes Uriah into the chair and grabs his jaw. He leans in as if he were to kiss Uriah but gently pries his mouth open to check his gums instead.

From Uriah's jaw he lets his hands trail down over Uriah's shoulders and arms until he reaches his hands. Hector gently lifts Uriah's fingers as if he were to kiss them before he does his normal inspection of the skin and cuticles.

All this time Uriah has been stunned speechless and it is a welcome reprieve from the cursing I expected. Well, the best is yet to come….

Hector pulls on Uriah's hands unexpectedly while taking a step back and Uriah is pulled to his feet and accidentally stumbles into Hector when he loses his balance.

Hector must have expected this because his hands shoot out to stabilise Uriah by grabbing a hold onto his ass cheeks.

Uriah looks embarrassed and tries to jerk back but he simply stumbles and has to rely on Hector to keep him upright by his grip on his ass.

"Alright, we are almost done. Just a little bit more, Uriah," Hector states in a monotone voice that gives nothing away.

Without preamble he turns Uriah around and gently pushes him forward, causing Uriah's hands to shoot out and hold onto the seat of the chair.

He is bent further than all the other men but Hector doesn't seem to think this won't work and tugs on Uriah's pants.

Uriah screeches like a little girl when his track pants and boxers come sliding down his legs.

"What the fuck are you doing? This is sexual harassment! Get your fucking hands off of me," he shouts.

"We are doing a prostate exam next and then I need to take a sample," Hector explains once more without any outward sign of his glee at payback.

"The hell you will check my prostate. I demand Marlene come and do it. Nobody but her will touch me there!"

"Uri," I say gently. "If you are not willing we will give you a sedative to relax you…."

"Don't even think about drugging me! I thought you were my friend, Tris! What have I done to you," he whines.

"Every single male member in this city is getting his prostate checked," I explain. "Now shut up and be brave," I add, and he looks like he is about to jump me.

Hector used Uriah's distraction to get his glove lubed and just as Uri is about to rebuke my words Hector starts wriggling his finger into Uri's ass.

"No," Uriah screeches. "Take your fucking finger out of my fucking ass! Are you getting off on this? Of course you are! I am going to report you to Candor! I am going to make sure everyone knows what the fuck you are doing here….." Uriah sobs.

"Do you want to shut up and stop wriggling around or do you prefer to learn how a prostate massage works first hand," Hector deadpans and Uriah's eyes widen almost comically.

He shuts up but still wriggles around.

"Stop moving," I hiss.

"I can't," Uriah whines. "It feels weird, like I have to go and take a piss…. Like right the fuck now!"

"Hold still," Hector shouts. "If you keep going then you will come," he adds quickly, and Uriah freezes for a second before wriggling his behind. "Are you fucking serious," Hector exclaims, and looks at me rather helplessly. He tries to move his finger out but seems to have some trouble. "Unclench your ass cheeks right this instant," he demands as I stare down into Uriah's blissful face.

"Oh shit," I exclaim when everything finally clicks into place and I rush to get another disposable towel and hurriedly shove it between Uriah and the chair.

"Fuck yes," Uriah moans. "Keep it up," he euphorically shouts.

There is loud moaning and groaning and I watch in morbid fascination as Uriah's eyes roll back and his body jerks repeatedly.

He slumps slightly down and I fully expect Hector to retract his hand but nothing happens.

"Ooohhhhh shhhhittttt," Uriah moans and pushes his hands against the chair, lifting his body up.

"What…." I start but Hector interrupts me.

"Grab me the orange coloured syringe," he hisses, and I don't hesitate.

To the soundtrack of Uriah in the throes of passion I carefully uncap the syringe and hand it to Hector who unceremoniously plunges it into Uriah's left ass cheek.

"No," Uriah whines, and I can see him clench his ass cheeks again to keep Hector's finger inside him. "Keep going! I am no pansycake! I am fucking Dauntless….." he cuts off mid sentence and slumps forward.

Finally Hector manages to pull his finger out and after quickly changing the gloves he takes the needed sample before I know what is going on.

Uriah lies motionless on the chair, fully slumped over and supported by nothing at all.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"Uriah's body seized and while he was experiencing the pleasure from me pushing on his prostate he couldn't unclench. Once his orgasm waned his body continued to keep my finger in place which in return kept the pressure on his prostate. Without the sedative Uriah would have taken his sweet time to release me while continuing to orgasm until his body exhausted itself. He will sleep it off and hopefully think it was just a weird dream. Remind me to put a note in my personal files to hand his exams over to whoever pisses me off that particular week," Hector ends, and I don't know whether I should be lying on the floor, crying tears or if I should request counselling.

"Let's get him cleaned up and dressed; two guards can carry him to the observation room. There is a bed in there that is his until he comes around."

We do just that and although the guards seem surprised they don't utter a word when we ask them to come and collect a passed out Uriah.

"Zeke's next," I remind Hector. "Can I expect a repeat of … this?"

"This was a once in a million occurrence, I doubt we will have to deal with it twice in one day, Tris," Hector soothes.

With a bright smile on my face I call Zeke in and the routine is back in place until "please go behind the curtain and undress from the waist down."

"No," Zeke states, and crosses his arms.

"You are refusing to participate in a mandatory health exam for the whole city," Hector asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Exactly that. Nobody but Shauna gets to touch my dick," Zeke boasts, and I burst out laughing.

"Would you like me to hand you a towel to cover your front," I offer while giggling through the words.

"You are not going to touch my junk," Zeke double checks with Hector.

"By all means, cover your penis," Hector agrees with my offer.

"Fine," Zeke huffs and accepts the towel I hand him.

He comes back faster than the others and he really just holds the towel loosely in front of himself.

"Please follow me," Hector requests, and leads Zeke to the chair. "Would you like to sit down or do you prefer to stand," he asks, once more not telling Zeke what he will do next and it makes me wonder what Zeke has done to him recently. This smells of some kind of payback.

"I'll take a seat," Zeke decides, and plops down with his bare ass on the leather.

Great, I will have to clean that more thoroughly now.

"Okay." Hector lubes up his finger and Zeke's eyes widen.

"Tris, can you lift Zeke's legs over the arm rests," Hector asks, but before I can move Zeke shouts loudly.

"Stop! Don't touch me! I'll do it myself!"

Fine with me!

Zeke stares at Hector's glistening finger as it approaches him.

"What….?"

"Prostate exam, Zeke," Hector finally explains, and I have to throw myself over Zeke's torso to keep him in the seat.

"Let me go! Get off of me, Tris! Help! Heelllllpppp! Noooooo! Mommy!" Zeke shouts and screeches. He is trying his best to wriggle out from beneath me while Hector and I plead with him to just hold still.

He simply won't or can't stop. His towel disappeared some time ago and I am sliding more and more down Zeke's torso while Hector tries to hold him still enough to insert his finger.

I push my hands out to prevent landing face first in Zeke's crotch but all I achieve is grabbing a handful of limp dick and hairy balls.

Both Zeke and I are stunned, frozen in shock, and Hector uses this opportunity to push his finger inside and probe around, trying to locate Zeke's prostate and to check the wall and lining around it.

"Stop it," Zeke screeches with renewed energy. His wriggling starts anew and, because my hands are still where they landed, my body reacts against my will and my hands hold on tight.

I stare in horror as Zeke's body reacts to my hand on him and Hector fishing inside his ass. Squeezing my eyes shut as to not see his dick fill out with the increasing blood flow does nothing for my other senses. Zeke is panting harshly and his hands are squeezing my waist, almost like a lover would. His erection reaches full capacity and I can't help but wonder how he looks like. He does feel big…. or are my hands just that small?

Zeke's squeal causes me to open my eyes and my…. He is a big boy!

I am trying to get off of Zeke, I really am, but there is nothing else for my hands to grab on as I fight to not slide further down.

"Shit," I exclaim when Zeke's movements bring my face inches from his straining cock. "Motherfuck," I curse when Hector shouts in triumph. He finally found Zeke's prostate but what does that mean for me?!

Zeke doesn't seem to take it all in his stride, his hips buck wildly and I slide home. Well, not home but I am getting a mouthful of dick that I did not request. A dick that belongs not to my significant other but to the person I call a good friend and substitute brother.

I try to shout in protest and that is the worst decision I could have made. I swallow more and more or Zeke's cock and receive a mouthful of ejaculate for my unintended effort.

"Unclench," I hear Hector shout. "Oh god, Tris, I can't reach the syringes," he exclaims in horror.

What?! No! No, no, no, no, no! Just… no!

Fucking Pedrads – one in a million my ass!

"He.. mmmm… uuuu…," I gargle out but of course Hector doesn't understand one word I am saying.

Zeke whimpers and whines, and I can feel him swell up again. Fuck, my jaw is hurting from his size! If I bite down will he deflate? Retreat?!

Here goes nothing, I think to myself as I try to clamp my teeth down. They don't go far, he is that big, but it is enough to get Zeke to grab my shoulders and lift me up enough to dislodge my mouth from his penis.

I don't care how much Zeke struggles or whether Hector's hand is stuck. All my effort goes into moving myself off of Zeke. I get my face covered in come and a third load lands in my hair but I finally manage to fall unceremoniously onto the floor, and while wiping my face with my sleeve, I blindly grab the tray with syringes.

My eyes finally able to open without the danger of ejaculate dripping in, I grab the orange syringe, pull the cap off and shove it into Hector's hand. He doesn't hesitate and plunges it into Zeke's ass cheek, pushing down the lever.

"We will never speak of this day again!" I know I am shouting but I am so done with this shit!

"Fine by me," Hector shouts right back before we both laugh like hyaenas when Zeke snores loudly. I am sinking onto the floor when he lets out a loud fart as Hector retrieves his finger.

"Oh god," I moan as I roll around the floor, tears streaming down my face.

"Is there a hidden camera somewhere?" I shout for nobody in particular.

Oh good, the cameras! I sober up fast before I remember that they were disabled due to the delicate nature of today's tests. Thank god!

"Here," Hector holds out a wet towel and I take it quickly, wiping what I can reach, cringing all the way.

"Wash your face and hair in the sink with the hand soap. You can put on a spare set of scrubs," he offers, handing me a set and more towels.

I take it gladly and get to work while he takes the last sample and cleans up Zeke and everything he can reach.

"I am going to place some syringes around the chair," he says out loud. "Fuck the Pedrads," he echoes my earlier sentiment.

Zeke looks so innocent when I emerge with my scrubs, dumping my clothes in the bin when I pass it.

"Here," Hector holds out a flask to me. "I brought it to celebrate when the days was over but I think you could use it." He pauses and eyes me warily. "I checked Zeke's file and he had his yearly check up done recently – no STDs or anything else," Hector assured me and I feel sick all of a sudden.

"It will be a while before I am volunteering to be in the same room as Zeke," I moan, and take a deep gulp from the flask. It burns nicely and I take another mouthful, gargling before I spit it out.

"Hey," Hector protests.

"I needed to disinfect my mouth," I state and take one more sip to help me face Zeke. "Is he ready to be taken away," I ask quietly.

"Tris," Hector starts but I interrupt him. "I know, it was a freak accident and nothing that happened was purposely done. I just feel like I need a little bit of time away from them when this day is over. Maybe I will ask Max for a few days off…."

"I will talk to him without saying why; explain it is a recommendation for medical reasons," Hector offers.

"Okay," I agree and then I go and double check that there is nothing left in this room even hinting at what transpired here.

…

We were running behind schedule but the next men are all easy enough to deal with and before I know it I am staring down at the last name on my list.

"Last one," I announce, and Hector perks up.

"Tolkien," he asks with a grin.

"I need this day to end on a good note. Yes, Tolkien….. just follow my lead?"

"Of course, Tris. You lead and I will follow," he teases, and I give him a tired smirk.

I go and open the door wide before I push my head out look up and down the empty corridor.

"Eric," I call out.

Silence.

"He is not here," I shout back to Hector and I am just about to head over to the phone and make some calls when I hear a door slam and heavy footstep approach.

"Eric," I call without walking back to the door.

"Here," I hear loudly and turn to greet him.

"You are late," I state.

"I was busy," he retorts.

"And I want to be done with this day," I return.

Eric opens his mouth to say more but Hector steps in between us.

"Eric, so glad you could make it. You are the last one so let's get going. Tris is dead on her feet," Hector adds, and Eric looks at me – really looks at me before narrowing his eyes.

"Then let's get started," he announces, and I go to close the door.

Hector flies through the easy stuff and then it is time for the last test of our patience.

"Please go behind the curtain, strip from the waist down and come over to the chair," Hector orders, and Eric freezes.

"Have you been staring at everyone's dicks all day, Tris," he asks me, sounding rather incredulous.

"Trust me, I wish I could forget everything that happened today," I tell him honestly without giving too much away. "Do you mind," I ask, gesturing towards the curtain.

"Yes, I do," Eric hisses.

"Look, I am tired, but if you want to do this the hard way then that's what we will do," I state vehemently.

"Tris," Eric warns me once more.

"Drop your pants, Eric, and I will give you a treat," I coax in a last ditch effort because I know I won't be able to hold him down with force.

"You better deliver," Eric threatens, and doesn't bother with going behind the curtain. He opens his belt, the button and zipper of his jeans before stepping out of his boots and pushing everything down his legs. He takes two steps towards me, leaving a trail of discarded clothes as he walks.

Slowly I move around him and walk over to the chair but he stops me.

"Stop right where you are, Tris," he orders, and I do so instinctively. "I am not going to use a chair that half naked men used all day long," he declares, and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"What do you plan on doing, Hector," Eric asks without turning around.

"I need to do a prostate exam and take a sample," Hector states, keeping it honest and simple.

Eric closes his eyes and sighs.

"Did you have to be here, Tris," he asks me when he opens his grey orbs again.

"Unfortunately, yes," I admit.

Eric doesn't close his eyes or stops our eye contact, he simply leans forward, putting his hands on my hips and holding himself up this way.

Hector lubes up his newly gloved finger and approaches us.

"Isildur's Bane," I croak out, and Eric looks at me in surprise as does Hector with his hand poised right behind Eric's ass.

I swallow hard and then I push on.

"The Burden… The Ring of Doom…. Those who encounter the ring are overcome with longing for power over others," I push on as Hector pushes gently into Eric.

"My precious," I croon, and Eric chuckles darkly.

"The Ring of Power; the Master Ring - One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in darkness to bind them," I continue when Eric winces with whatever Hector is doing.

I gently touch his face and he leans into my hand. Hector seems done and slowly retreats his finger.

"It will corrupt and it takes a strong and stubborn mind to resist it," I declare proudly when Eric is done.

He stands up straight, still looking into my eyes and then he speaks.

"The One ring appeared plain, but when heated in a fire….."

Eric doesn't continue but closes the gap between us and kisses me thoroughly.

"I am done and leave you to lock up," Hector says from somewhere in the room, and while Eric grunts I wave my hand in the air as if to say 'goodbye'.

We continue to kiss until I feel us moving.

"Not the chair," I exclaim against Eric's lips and he changes course, pushing me up against the cold steel door.

My clothes get shed together with his shirt and once we are both completely naked he picks me up and pushes into me before pushing me against the door again.

It is not a gently lovemaking but a desperate fucking. It is exactly what I need after the day I had. I need the reassurance that this man is my man and I am his.

The frenzied pistoning of his hips lets me know he feels the same and I am relishing in the small amount of pain I feel. Nobody else but Eric will ever make me feel so alive, so wanted, so cared for and appreciated.

"I love you! You are my Precious, my One and some time soon I will get you the ring to show everyone that the most pure-hearted being in this faction claims the love of the dark and dangerous lurking one," he teases just before I can feel him swell within me. I whimper and he brings one hand over to my clit and rubs vigorously. I am clamping down on him just as he spills his seed deep within my cave.

"I love you and yes, I will marry you when you ask," I whisper, and kiss him once more.

"Good, and now that Zeke is fucked out of your mind, care to share with me your take on what the fuck happened today?"

Oh shit!

**THE END**

* * *

For those wondering, just like Stella, how Eric knew what happened... well, in my mind Zeke decided to grab the bull by the horns, bite into the sour apple and approach Eric with what transpired like a man worthy of calling Dauntless his home. A preemptive strike of sorts!


End file.
